sonicwhacker55fandomcom-20200213-history
Tails
Miles Prower also known by his nickname 'Tails, '''is a secondary protagonist of the SonicWhacker55 series, and the main protagonist of another YouTube channel, TailsWhacker55. He is a two tailed fox, who is the best friend, roommate and little brother of Sonic, and one of the funniest characters of SonicWhacker55. He has good ideas, but is sometimes unlucky and scared. His roommate is Knuckles and Shadow, Tails hates them because they are freaky, rude, violent and totally annoying. Tails dislikes Amy always chasing Sonic, and it gets freaky. He has his own little series called Torture Tails (series). Torture Tails, in which he has so many ways to get tortured. Tails is considered the main victim of the series because of his timidness. Like the main series of ''the Hedgehog series Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails is also the deuteragonist as he serves. Appearance Tails has sparkling eyes, with his curved hair bangs. He has two large twin tails to help him fly, he has white gloves, and red and white shoes. Tails' fur is orange, His torso fur is white and has a small medium mouth other than Sonic, with a cute appearance. Personality Tails is very young and intelligent, contrasting with his more level-headed best friend, Sonic. He has been shown to be somewhat smarter than everyone else. This can sometimes lead to disaster, like in Tails' Bad Luck!, when he believes that there is no such thing as bad luck but he actually gets bad luck all caused by, Knuckles. Tails has relationships with Cream and wants her to love him. In addition, Tails loves ice cream and chocolate, he is also an artist from Sonic and Friends Go To Blackpool. However though, he is a pushover and is somewhat over the top a bit disturbing, hw often gets to much in Sonic's way, which provokes Sonic to often push Tails out of his way. He has a bad temper shown in, Tails' Tantrum! He destroyed Sonic's flat screen TV and threatened him if he doesn't by him ice cream, on the other hand, Tails can get over his head and is a little much to retaliate in some situations. But he always looks out for Sonic, just like in, when Tails was sick and guarding Sonic and hiding him while Amy was looking for him. But Tails seems to often be victimized cause of his IQ and personality. Tails for some reason doesn't use his IQ much. Tails is somewhat a pessimist though sometimes and a worry wart. Character Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Tails' fussy friend but understood best friend and caretaker, Whenever Tails wins and Sonic doesn't, Sonic always says Shut Up, Tails. This occurred in "Sonic and Tails Go To The Park 2" and Sonic and Friends Go To Blackpool: Arrived to Blackpool/The Hotel - (6/13). But of course, Sonic loves Tails no matter what he does, but sometimes Sonic knows when Tails pushes him to his limit and has no choice but to treat Tails with discipline at times shown in Tails' Tantrum! Sonic seems to always be annoyed with Tails often, sometimes the two even argue over things. Sonic seems to very serious about Tails toying with his belongings as well, and Sonic doesn't seem to like sharing. Amy Rose Tails disapproves of the fact that Amy is always chasing Sonic, and somewhat, Amy gets a little creepy when she doesn't get Sonic's love. Tails disciplines Amy to stop her from getting Sonic, and she thinks it isn't fair. Tails is always tired of Amy catching Sonic every time because he and Sonic doesn't get to spend that much time together. In Conclusion, But other than this,Tails and Amy are actually good friends. Cream Cream is Amy's best friend and Tails' buddy, although Cream is that into love with Tails. Shadow Shadow is one of Tails' enemies. Tails always has to deal with Shadow torturing him. Shadow is extremely hateful of Tails, and is related Knuckles. Shadow seems to truly enjoy working with Knuckles and torturing Tails. Shown in Tails' Mistake 2. But Shadow does care about Tails though however, In Night of the Werehog, Shadow stuck up for Tails often, and took him to get candy since Sonic blazingly wouldn't take him, Other videos he is kind of rude to him though. ''Knuckles the Echidna'' Knuckles is also one of Tails' enemies, as he is a bully, Knuckles frightens Tails and tortures him. In Sonic the Hedgehog - The Secret! 3 hours later at night, Tails sneaks to Knuckles while he was sleeping, and he knows all of Knuckles' secrets as his little revenge for Knuckles always bullying Tails. Knuckles sees Tails, as a stupid kid and disgrace because he is friends with Sonic and has two tail abnormalities. In some parts in the series, Knuckles did try to kill Tails, also by putting light bulbs turning to heat in his face and trying to torture him every way. Knuckles also sometimes is even with Tails sometimes when with Sonic, but Knuckles just is rude sometimes. Shown in the Charlie Charlie challenge, Sonic wakes up hearing Tails' scream, which wakes up Knuckles, who seems to not really care what Tails does or what happens to him. But Knuckles pettingly got mad at him and tried to kill him when Tails ate his sandwich. But Tails didn't know that it was Knuckles' in Tails' Mistake. Mario Mario is not a friend of Tails, as Tails thinks that Sonic's drawing is better than Mario's drawing. Tails is the judge in a drawing competition between Mario and Sonic, in which Sonic wins. In that video, Tails thinks Sonic's drawing is better than Mario's. Weakness Tails is victimised by Shadow and Knuckles throughout. He is so kind and insensitive and kind of timid, he easily gets victimized. He hates thunder, bright lights and having to listen to things that eat his ear ways and heliocenteeeed lightbulbs to glare at and burn him, He can EASILLY be off the stairs at 30 feet fall. He is very clostraphobic like being stuck in washing machine. Trivia * Tails' full and real name is Miles Prower, The name Miles Prower is the fast pun on "miles per hour" based on speed. * Tails is a male 8 year old fox. Some claim he is a girl, he is not. * Tails is a sugerholic however. * Tails is claimed the cousin of Knuckles. * In the series, Sonic barely relies on Tails. * In the videos, Tails never seems to mention or crave on mint candy, like he does in the main series, he seems to love ice cream more than anything else, and a maybe a little bit of chili dogs, like Sonic does. * Tails is a bit bratty sometimes in the videos, and isn't much so intelligent and doesn't build so many machines. * Tails has astrophobia, He has a fear of thunder and lightning. * Tails is the smartest but the most immature character in the videos. * Tails likes ice cream instead of mint candy. * Tails doesn't use his tails to fly much in the videos. Poll Do you like Tails? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plush Characters Category:Males Category:Characters portrayed by Reece Category:SonicWhacker55 Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (series)